


Завитки и стрелы

by cinciri



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Het Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Soul Bond, Tattoos
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinciri/pseuds/cinciri
Summary: Родственные души – это не всегда возлюбленные и не всегда самые близкие друзья, но это всегда те, кто возвращается в наши жизни, не потому что так решил кто-то свыше, а несмотря ни на что и вопреки всему.





	Завитки и стрелы

Бо-Катан четырнадцать, когда она с твердостью взрослой женщины заявляет, что не намерена считаться с какими-либо знаками, даже если они посланы самими предками. Её подруги-курсанты только посмеиваются над таким заявлением, в лицо говорят ей, что она ещё передумает, и едко – с хихиканьем – шепчутся за спиной.

Но Бо-Катан плевать.

Она – реалистка.

Она знает, что может сама выбрать – и непременно выберет – того, с кем будет делить кров и очаг до конца жизни. Она не верит ни в какие судьбы и сверхсилы, которые задолго до её рождения определили весь её жизненный цикл, и она и слушать не желает ни о каких родственных душах, пусть даже её собственные родители ими и являлись друг для друга.  

Бо-Катан четырнадцать, когда на её теле начинает проявляться золотистая вязь татуировок.

Из-за этого хочется рыдать. Мало того, что теперь она наделена клеймом сил, в которые не верит, так это ещё и оказывается невероятно болезненно, хотя, возможно, боль приходит из-за того, что Бо-Катан изо всех сил старается убрать ненавистные символы.

В один из вечеров, когда она усиленно – до крови – дерет губкой золотую роспись на руке, двери в её покои с мягким жужжанием активируются, и она не успевает даже отключить воду, как отворяется уже дверь в ванную.

На пороге стоит её сестра – тринадцатилетняя Сатин. Её светлые волосы гладко зачесаны назад, полностью обнажая тонкую шею, за несколько прядей закреплены искусственные каллы, новенькая же форма курсанта академии ничуть не уменьшает её девичества. У неё приподнят подбородок, губы изогнуты в улыбке, а в руках зажат датапад. Однако, как только она видит кровь, стекающую по запястью Бо-Катан в раковину, датапад оказывается откинут в сторону, а сама Сатин – стоящей рядом и зажимающей многочисленные порезы полотенцем. Проходит, наверное, ещё несколько секунд, как глаза у Сатин распахиваются сильней, а затем с её губ срывается облегченный вздох и, продолжая одной рукой прижимать ткань к руке Бо-Катан, она стискивает её в объятиях.

Бо-Катан лишь закатывает глаза.

Сатин – мечтательница, свято верящая во все эти глупые знаки и предназначения душ. Её собственные татуировки, появившиеся годом ранее, исходя из её же слов, до ужаса уродливы и показывать их она никому не желает. Единственное, что она рассказала спустя месяц, когда рисунки стали уже достаточно четкие, что они вульгарно-цветные – черные и красные, и Сатин действительно рада, что они не проявляются – по крайне мере пока – ещё и на руках и лице.  

Спустя пару десятков минут материнского мельтешения Сатин они всё же перемещаются в комнату, где Сатин может полностью осмотреть золотые лозы распускающихся цветов на коже Бо-Катан.

– Они прекрасны, – выдыхает она, осторожно скользя пальцем по плечу сестры, едва ли не светящегося от золота рисунков. – Никогда не видела ничего более совершенного.

Бо-Катан фыркает и тянется к рубахе, чтобы поскорей прикрыть всё это сверкающее безобразие, но Сатин со смехом толкает её в плечо и, схватив рубаху, отскакивает на несколько шагов назад, однако Бо-Катан слишком зла на эти глупые татуировки – и на саму себя тоже, – чтобы хоть как-то оценить шутку. Так что она хватается за край ткани и резко дергает на себя, отчего Сатин падает на пол, а ворот её не застёгнутой куртки отгибается, на секунды открывая кожу на спине чуть ниже шеи, но и этих секунд для Бо-Катан оказывается достаточно.

– Что это?

Сатин не отвечает. Она поднимается, смущенно жмется и не отрывает взгляд от своих туфель.

– Сатин, – Бо-Катан встряхивает её за плечи, – отвечай немедля!

Та, наконец, поднимает голову. Их взгляды встречаются и необходимость ответа отпадает.

– Мои татуировки.

Бо-Катан с выдохом отступает и в ужасе моргает.

– Они меня не беспокоят, – Сатин ласково улыбается. – Боли почти нет. А даже если бы мне и было больно… Если уж моя родственная душа будет вынуждена носить столько шрамов, я готова разделить с ней это бремя.

Бо-Катан оседает на кровать и уже собирается сказать, что не хочет видеть сверх того, что уже увидела, но натыкается на полный уверенности взгляд Сатин и давит просьбу остановится.

Татуировки Сатин, скрытые под гладкой тканью, и правда не так хороши, как у Бо-Катан.

Они резкие и рваные на краях. Те, что покрывают спину и ноги, до безобразия прямолинейны, как стрелы, те, что спереди выглядывают из-под майки, – словно следы от ожогов, отчего-то похожие по форме на шестиконечные звезды. Все они – и стрелы, и звезды – слишком яркие для белоснежной кожи Сатин, и Бо-Катан совсем не кривила бы душой, если бы сказала, что они – самое худшее зрелище, представшее ей.

Сатин, однако, смотрит на них с нескрываемым обожанием. Смотрит так, словно они – её самое главное сокровище, ради которого можно преступить через любые принципы и предрассудки. Смотрит так, будто весь смысл жизни заключен в этих рваных линиях и красных звездах. И Бо-Катан не остаётся ничего другого, как напомнить себе, что Сатин – мечтательница, а она – реалистка, и что она, никогда – никогда! – не будет так смотреть на свои собственные татуировки.

 

***

 

Бо-Катан почти двадцать, когда слетают остатки золота с её татуировок.

Она всё та же реалистка, что и пять лет назад. Она всё так же верит, что способна сама выбирать свой путь, и всё так же не желает считаться с этими глупыми рисунками. Но спустя всего лишь сутки, как цветочные лозы на её коже становятся почти незаметными, она уже начинает чувствовать нечто вроде тоски.

Вечерами, находясь на посту или же уже закутавшись в меховое пончо возле горящего костра, когда небо переливается мириадами далеких и близких звезд, она часто гладит запястья, ещё недавно покрытые росписью необычайной красоты. В такие моменты Ренэйт – голубоглазая блондинка с длинным шрамом, пересекающим левый глаз, и поразительной способностью всякий раз оказываться рядом, когда на Бо-Катан находят какие-либо не чуждые любой женщине чувства, – с напряжением смотрит на неё и не отводит взгляд, даже когда Бо-Катан начинает злиться на подобную внимательность.   

Через пару месяцев, однако, скучать по золотым завиткам Бо-Катан перестает. Перестает, потому что оказывается просто не состоянии делать это – столкновение со стаей диких нексу венчается для её подразделения настоящим крахом, и большая часть татуировок полностью скрывается под длинными порезами от когтей, а Бо-Катан на несколько дней выпадает из реальности. Когда она открывает-таки глаза, первым, что она видит – после цветастого полога палатки, – оказывается лицо лежащей рядом Ренэйт.

Бо-Катан этому не удивлена. В какой-то мере она даже рада, что в момент пробуждения рядом оказывается именно Ренэйт, а не Пре Визла или один из его прихвостней. Они бы её не поняли. Не поняли бы, почему она вдруг разрыдалась подобно никчемной девице с Центральных миров. Не поняли бы, почему, позабыв о своей грозности мандалорской женщины, она стремительно села и потянулась вперед, желая почувствовать рядом тепло другого существа.

Ренэйт же понимает. И не отталкивает.

– Они не исчезли, Бо.

Бо-Катан смаргивает остатки слез и поднимает голову, уставившись непонимающим взглядом на Ренэйт. А та улыбается, становясь до безумия похожей на Сатин.

– Твои татуировки, – подсказывает Ренэйт и по-матерински – _совсем как Сатин_ – заправляет мокрую от слез прядь волос Бо-Катан за ухо. – Они остались с тобой.

– Но я их теперь не вижу.

Ренэйт смеется.

– Бледные или яркие, на виду у всех или же скрытые под шрамами… Разве так уж и важно, где они находятся? Главное, что _ты_ знаешь, что они всегда с тобой.

В голове – туман, а голос Ренэйт такой успокаивающий и ласковый, что хочется просто закрыть глаза и соглашаться со всеми сказанными и безмолвными фразами, но Бо-Катан напоминает себе, что она – реалистка, и спешно покидает объятия, что ещё мгновенье назад были тем единственным, в чем она нуждалась.

– Хочешь взглянуть на мои?

Вопрос слишком внезапен, и Бо-Катан только и может, что снова повернуться к Ренэйт, а затем неожиданно понимает, что почти ничего не знает о ней – ни клана, что она покинула много лет назад, ни прошлых имен, которых было, почти наверняка, великое множество, ни хотя бы одной байки из любого временного отрезка её прошлого.

И кивает головой.

Не потому что вдруг начинает верить во все бредни про родственные души, но потому что хочет знать хоть что-то из жизни той, что сейчас рядом и что так похожа на ту, что осталась в прошлом, таком далеком и желанном в ночной тиши прошлом.

От брони и одежды Ренэйт избавляется очень быстро, а затем, оставшись лишь в нижнем белье, плотном широком снуде и перчатках до локтей, садится спиной к Бо-Катан. Подобный выбор весьма необычен, но слова так и не слетают с её губ – всё внимание оказывается мгновенно сосредоточено на светлой коже Ренэйт, покрытой цепью мелких и крупных рисунков.

Самая большая татуировка почти полностью покрывает её спину – рваные крылья, больше похожие на крылья рептилии, чем на птичьи, с опаленными, оплавленными краями. Они, словно бы и не являясь рисунком, вырастают из лопаток и тянутся вниз, разбрасывая окрашенные в малиновый цвет перья на бедра и ребра. Они выглядят настолько реальными, что Бо-Катан не может удержаться от соблазна и всё же касается пальцами перьев в районе ребер.

– Моя мать.

Бо-Катан чувствует, как под пальцами – и перьями – едва ощутимо напрягаются мышцы.

– Мой полет до сих пор не закончился безнадежным падением только благодаря этим крыльям.

– Это больно?

– Падать? – Ренэйт оборачивается через плечо. – Падать всегда больно.

Она как-то печально замолкает, отворачиваясь, задирает голову вверх, и на секунды Бо-Катан кажется, что её глаза чуть блестят в лунном свете, проникающим сквозь дыры палатки.

– Раньше я делала это намеренно. Мне нравилось лететь вниз, зная, что за несколько метров до земли меня подхватят.

Челюсти у неё крепко сжаты, но от Бо-Катан не ускользает то, как на секунды вздрагивают её губы.

– А теперь?

Ренэйт моргает, сгоняя тень тоски, затем вдруг задорно взмахивает головой и со странно – страшно – довольной улыбкой разворачивается к ней полностью.

– Теперь я делаю это, чтобы не падали другие.

Они пересекаются взглядами, и угли надежды, запрятанные в самых потаенных глубинах сознания Бо-Катан и уже почти утратившие свой огонь, становятся немного горячей.   

Ни сегодня, ни через несколько оборотов планеты и даже ни спустя стандартный галактический год, а лишь многие – долгие, тяжкие, дикие – годы спустя Бо-Катан всё же дано узнать, что в тот самый день, когда её татуировки стали почти незаметными, татуировки Сатин – рваные стрелы, разлетевшиеся по всему телу – тоже поблекли, теряя свой цвет.

Сейчас же она просто хочет найти свои крылья.

И падать вместо тех, кто ей дорог.

 

***

 

Бо-Катан только исполняется двадцать пять, когда начинают проявляться новые татуировки.

Они не покрыты золотом и совершенно не похожи на изящные цветочные лозы, что усыпали её тело раньше. Они обладают идеальной геометричностью и ярко-синими чернилами, а своими шестиугольными формами с двумя чуть удлиненными гранями навевают мысли о кристаллах. Но самое интересное заключается в их местоположении: от шеи до бедер, полностью охватывая ключицы, грудь и подтянутый живот.

Когда она говорит об этом Ренэйт, та смеётся, при этом зачем-то сильней подтягивая и без того длинные перчатки, и говорит, что она скоро поймет всё сама. Бо-Катан подобная таинственность не по нутру, но в разговорах с Ренэйт эту тему она больше не поднимает, за пять лет знакомства уже точно усвоив, что какими-либо уговорами или пытками её не расколоть.

А через неделю она встречает _его_.    

Из-за тяжелых ботинок – или же из-за того, что она оказывается лежащей ничком на земле, усыпанной полурасплавленным от всё ещё горящего спидер-байка снегом – он кажется очень высоким, почти гигантом. У него рыжие, совсем как у неё самой, волосы и броня, покрытая совершенно незнакомыми Бо-Катан клановыми символами, а в момент, когда они пересекаются взглядами, его голубые глаза излучают такую уверенность и твердость, что у неё начинают ныть татуировки на лопатках – уже лет восемь как потускневший рисунок из ромбов и каплевидных листьев, – так сильно ей он напоминает погибшего брата. 

Единственное, что портит образ, это её же бластер, направленный ей прямо в лицо.

В десятке метрах слышится шорох, и на мгновенья он переводит взгляд с неё на припорошенные снегом заросли, но Бо-Катан достаточно и этого секундного отвлечения – она выскребает остатки сил и делает подсечку, а затем, когда он начинает заваливаться в её сторону, откатывается чуть в сторону, чтобы потом в ловком движении скользнуть назад, придавив его к земле. Её триумф, однако, не длится слишком долго – он оказывается сильней, чем ей показалось на первый взгляд, и в легком, едва заметном мановении тела скидывает её с себя.

Его левая рука оказывается на её шее, возле самого подбородка. Возникшего давления для удушения недостаточно, но вполне хватает, чтобы заставить её прекратить вырываться и начать судорожно заглатывать воздух. Когда же кусты, пропуская ещё одно существо, вздрагивают в последний раз, он поднимает голову и направляет бластер уже на него.

Ренэйт, сжимающая обеими руками винтовку, кривит губы. Дуло её оружия, направленное на него, чуть опускается, а краем глаза Бо-Катан замечает, как у мужчины выгибаются брови. Когда же Ренэйт, не отрывая от него напряженного с каплей укора взгляда, слегка склоняет голову набок, он вдруг вскакивает и, схватившись за твердый ворот доспехов, поднимает Бо-Катан на ноги.

– Посоветовал бы больше не появляться на Конкорд-Даун без должного сопровождения, леди.

Обращение преобразует всё удивление Бо-Катан в негодование.

– Я не просила называть меня "леди".

Один за другим несколько смешков срываются с его губ, и Бо-Катан не может не отметить, что ей – внезапно – нравится, как вибрирует при этом его голос, а вот то, как он и Ренэйт переглядываются ей однозначно не нравится: что-то есть в их взглядах чрезмерно тайное, да и судя по тому, как стремительно он выпустил её, Бо-Катан, из тисков, общее пятно в их прошлом имеется. Стоило бы по возвращению в лагерь потрясти Ренэйт на этот счет.

Эти мысли – путанные и абсолютно не влияющие на всё происходящее прямо сейчас – так крепко охватывают сознание Бо-Катан, что о том, что её бластер всё ещё у него, она понимает, только когда видит его протянутую ладонь. Она тянет правую руку вперед, продолжая левой потирать шею, и только касается кончиками пальцев его лишенной перчатки ладони, как чувствует невыносимо нежное покалывание в груди, в секунды переросшее в приятную дрожь, охватившую всё тело.   

Губы у неё приоткрываются в немом вопросе, глаза, когда она поднимает взгляд к его лицу, распахиваются сильней, но что бы она не хотела спросить у него сейчас, сделать это не успевает – он нетерпеливо вкладывает бластер ей в ладонь, снова как-то странно смотрит на Ренэйт и скрывается среди деревьев, оставляя в качестве свидетельства своего присутствия лишь следы на снегу да сломанные сучья.

Бо-Катан же продолжает стоять в оцепенении – слишком у неё много вопросов и мало ответов.

Кто он такой? Почему ушел? Зачем отпустил, если с той самой минуты, как её байк оказался подбит, его целью была если не её смерть, то уж капитуляция точно? Что такого могло произойти между ним и Ренэйт, что один только её взгляд заставил его отступить? Почему он обратился к ней так, словно бы она титулованная особа? И отчего, о, звезды, её тело – все места, где только-только проявились синие кристаллы – так сладко заныло, стоило только прикоснуться к нему?

Когда со всеми этими вопросами – всё так же невысказанными вслух, но невооруженным взглядом заметные на её лице – она оборачивается к Ренэйт, та лишь вскидывает руку вверх и просит повременить – в конце концов, им всё ещё нужно добраться как можно скорее к своим. Так что его имя Бо-Катан узнает лишь спустя почти десять оборотов планеты.

Фенн Рау.

От этого сочетания букв и звуков ноют ярко-синие кристаллы на коже, немеют кончики пальцев и учащается пульс. Реалистка Бо-Катан не может дать этому логичное объяснение, но все последующие года всё же шепчет его имя в минуты особой скорби, когда вокруг неё нет ни души, а единственный слушатель её молитв – пыль шахт Конкордии.

 

***

 

Бо-Катан тридцать четыре, когда рисунок её золотых татуировок снова прослеживается – она этого не видит, но чувствует, как начинают теплеть запястья. Взгляд стоящей напротив Сатин, словно бы в противовес этому теплу, холоден до нервных мурашек на спине.

– Не бойтесь, тётя, она на нашей стороне.

Корки говорит это с улыбкой – искренней, настоящей, живой, – но Бо-Катан не смотрит на него. Её взгляд прикован к Сатин, которая, кажется, способна, не сходя с места, облить её ядом с головы до пят и при этом и глазом не моргнуть.

– И почему же ты помогаешь сейчас?

– Враг моего врага – мой друг.

Слова выходят изо рта прежде, чем Бо-Катан осознает сколько в них пафоса и фальшивой напыщенности – совсем как в какой-то особо высокопарной голодраме. Сатин же, видимо, за долгие годы политических марш-бросков привыкшая и к куда более патетичным речам, лишь слегка улыбается и всё же сменяет гнев на милость. Но её слова такой же песок в лицо, что и у Бо-Катан секундой ранее: они едва ли имеют какой-то смысл и, вероятно, выдавлены из горла, только чтобы разорвать возникшее напряжение. Куда важней для Бо-Катан то, как она смотрит.

Ясные голубые глаза Сатин направлены прямо на неё. Они не блестят от невыплаканных слез, не мечут яростных молний ненависти, но Бо-Катан видит, как за решительным взглядом герцогини робко проглядывает ласковый взгляд младшей сестры. Этот самый взгляд создает незримую трещину в уверенности Бо-Катан по поводу успеха последующих действий, а тонкий внутренний голос внезапно напоминает об объекте, что сотворил столь же неожиданную, сколь и скоротечную дружбу Визлы и забраков.

И Бо-Катан решается.

Она не позволяет сделать Сатин ни шагу. Она сжимает её ладонь, хватает за шкирку мальчишку и тащит обоих в противоположную сторону – туда, откуда пришла она, где их не поджидает наспех сколоченный отряд спасателей, но где можно раздобыть хоть какую-то маскировку для каждого их них. Послание же для Ордена так и не достигает адресата – Бо-Катан просто не дает Сатин ни шанса сделать это. Вместо этого она помогает сестре и племяннику подтянуть красно-черную броню, а затем связывается с Ренэйт, что появляется спустя десяток минут в компании Кияра и Фенн Рау.

Бо-Катан подобный выбор компаньонов совершенно не удивляет: её голова – и сердце – слишком занята поиском подходящего убежища для Сатин, так что думать о чем-то помимо безопасности сестры она позволяет себе, только когда шаттл – покореженный, почти разваливающийся прямо на глазах, но всё же ещё держащийся в воздухе – с легким шипением двигателей уходит в гиперпространство, унося с собой её, сестру и Корки. Когда же мальчишка, надеясь выйти на связь со вторым кораблем, запирается в кабине и они остаются – спустя почти два десятилетия – с глазу на глаз, Бо-Катан почему-то старается не смотреть на Сатин и, чтобы хоть как-то себя занять, принимается избавляться от доспехов.

– Мне нравятся твои татуировки. Они совершенны.  

Голос Сатин едва слышен сквозь равномерный гул двигателей, но Бо-Катан, стоящая к ней спиной, слишком сосредоточена сейчас и телом, и разумом на поддержании жизни сестры, чтобы не услышать её.

И медленно, будто бы оттягивая момент, Бо-Катан всё же разворачивается и смотрит на Сатин.

Верхняя часть брони на ней уже отсутствует, и в блеклом сиянии светодиодов можно увидеть и красные ожоги в виде звезд, и черные прямые стрелы, и ещё множество других, новых рисунков, появившихся уже после их расставания. Бо-Катан осторожно скользит взглядом от одной обнаженной части тела сестры к другой, с необъяснимой жадностью и любопытством рассматривая цветные линии, соединенные в невиданные прежде узоры, пока не доходит до лица Сатин и не натыкается на странную смесь ухмылки и улыбки на её губах.   

Прежняя Бо-Катан сейчас бы непременно фыркнула, закатила глаза или бы скривилась всем телом. Она бы обязательно припомнила, что Сатин – мечтательница, которая свято верит в существование родственных душ и порой ставит чернила на своей коже куда важнее логики. Она бы точно попыталась воззвать к здравому рассудку и направить наивную глупышку на правильный путь, а наткнувшись на стену непонимания, ещё бы несколько витков планеты цокала языком и укоризненно покачивала головой, едва только завидев её на горизонте.

Нынешняя Бо-Катан не делает ничего из этого.

Она только сильней сдавливает пальцами металл и нервно сглатывает, не в силах отвести взгляда от женщины, отдаленной от неё двумя горькими метрами, переполненными общими секретами, взаимными проклятиями и детскими – без лжи и недомолвок – клятвами.

Золотые лозы на запястья жгут сильней обычного, и Бо-Катан кривит нос, надеясь, что давние слезы вины и горя, и обиды, давящие её уже который год подряд, не заметны хотя бы с самого первого взгляда, потом выдыхает – тяжело, с хрипами – и на мгновенья поджимает губы, словно бы пытаясь поставить заслон – последний и безуспешный – между собой и Сатин, нужда в которой столь же сильна, как и отрицание этого факта Бо-Катан.

– Я буду падать за тебя. За вас обоих.

Гул двигателей усиливается, а голос Бо-Катан подобен шелесту травы, и ей кажется, что Сатин ничего не услышит, а если и услышит, то не поймет, а поймет, так не примет.

Но Сатин слышит.

– Я знаю.

И понимает.

– Всегда знала.

И принимает.

Её рот изгибается в печальной, но такой знакомой улыбке, что Бо-Катан откидывает – вместе с доспехами – все сомнения, всё негодование и предрассудки и преодолевает эти горькие метры, чтобы сдавить Сатин в самых крепких объятиях и ощутить, как золотые цветы распускаются вновь.

Бо-Катан не знает, что запястья Ренэйт покрыты длинными чернильными царапинами, удивительно точно повторяющими её детские порезы, когда она пыталась избавиться от своих татуировок. Не знает она и о мелких соцветия белых калл на висках у Кияра и его винтовых отметинах из чернил подобные шрамам, что она получила после встречи со стаей нексу почти пятнадцать лет назад. Не знает – пока ещё не знает – об оливковых совиных перьях, рассыпанных почти по всему телу Фенн Рау. И уже тем более не знает об овитом лозами девственно-белых лилий черепе мифозавра, вытатуированном на груди – совсем рядом с сердцем – джедая Кеноби.

Но кое-что Бо-Катан знает точно.

Она – реалистка. Она не верит в предназначения душ. Она сама выбирает свой путь. Путь, по которому она пройдет не просто с теми, кто дан ей в роли родственных душ, но с теми, кого она любит.

Искренне.

По-настоящему.

С живым огнем в сердце.

Так, как мандалорцы умеют лучше всех.

**Author's Note:**

> Ренэйт – «заново рожденная» (нем.)  
> Не совсем уверена, что Ренэйт можно считать оригинальным персонажем, так как герой взят из канона (https://b.radikal.ru/b38/1805/52/cf6bf317f0b9.png), а вся её история - моя, но будь что будет. И, предвещая вопросы, да, Ренэйт ещё где-нибудь да засветиться.


End file.
